Spirits of the Night
' Spirits of the Night' is the ninth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Warning! At the end of this episode the team will present one of the most alarming piece of evidence- ever! First, the investigation. The team visits the home of the terrified Scully family who is ready to move. Mrs. Scully shows the team the hot spots starting in the living room that has confrontational shadows, adult legs walking up the stairs and spirits breathing down people's necks. The greatest activity is in 4-year-old Tyler's room. He spends his time with the ghosts of 2 small children, and speaks so freely with and about them that Mrs. Scully has taken him to mental health professionals for evaluations. A medium has visited and advised the Scully family not to provoke the spirits- though for $300 the medium could make the problem go away. This is the kind of case TAPS lives for because they can help a family find peace of mind. And they do it for free. The night starts in the living room with Jay, Grant and some EVP. They hear a shuffling noise upstairs and track it to the daughter, Samantha's, room where they move a stroller to create the sound. They reposition the stroller within the camera frame in case it moves again. Next Britt and guest investigator K.J. check out Samantha's room where they hear a rustling noise in the corner and the sounds of someone in the closet. Amy and Kris take a turn in the master bedroom to investigate the slamming bathroom door and think they hear a voice. They move on to Tyler's spooky room and bombard the spirits with questions. Hopefully the recorders pick something up. In the living room K.J. and Britt pick up massive EMF spikes, but it keeps fluctuating. There are no electrical situations that would cause that. Yet suddenly Britt is overcome with nausea. Was it the EMF spikes? Paranormal? Bad lunch? Jason and Grant revisit the living room and continue to hear that dragging sound from upstairs. They hear all kinds of crazy humming, thumping and footstep noises from upstairs. Then it starts talking. They run upstairs- it goes quiet. So they separate- one up, one down. The crazy noises continue- they're coming from Tyler's room! Someone was in there! In addition to the personal experiences, the tapes have evidence too. (As promised.) First, when Grant and Jason are in the hall, the audio picked up the clear sound of footsteps. They can also clearly hear whispers on the tape as the guys check out the attic. In the footage of Kris and Amy in the bathroom the audio picked up a sound- perhaps that of a child laughing? Finally there is the moving stroller. Remember Grant and Jay moved the stroller into view of the camera? Well, the video caught the stroller moving all by itself!!! Still, there is no evidence that the spirits have evil intent. But if the family is uncomfortable living with ghosts then they can sit down with the entities and explain to them that it is time to leave. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes